dreamsofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hastclaw's Order
This article's neutrality is disputed. Hastclaw's Order is a loose group of people operating under the undeniably mediocre (at best) and ill-advised leadership of Nalira Hastclaw. History Formation and Misadventure - 544th Summer The Order was created when its original four members were broken out of a Kaian prison during a small revolt within Ka's army. The four were let out of their cells by a revolting soldier, and then retrieved their weapons and fled the skirmish that followed. Over the next few days, the group headed for Terisef (trying desperately and failing to find food along the way) and there stole enough food to fend off starvation. Nalira's brilliant pickpocketing was, however, eventually noticed by the guards. Nalira was banished from Terisef, but not before trying (and failing hilariously) to resist the guards. It was at approximately this time that Eril disappeared without a trace. Banished from Terisef just in time to miss the Battle of Terisef, the group then headed to Grantia where they met Darisse Gerun who chose (ill-advisedly) to join the group. Nalira and Darisse bonded immediately by wearing dark clothing and heavy eye makeup while acting moody in a tavern, but not before Nalira tried for a second time to demonstrate her rather unimpressive skills in the art of thievery. For her efforts, she was rewarded with a five-hour stay in a pillory. Rouke took pride in the fact that he hit her square in the face with a rotten tomato during this time (giving her a sorely deserved black eye). Not long after, Rouke too disappeared. Assassination Job - 544th Fall While brooding moodily in a tavern in Grantia, Nalira and Darisse (Rarhm was busy peeking through stall doors in the bathroom) were approached by a hooded man who offered them a sum of some £20,000, ten percent of which was paid up front, to assassinate a knight within the Zeian army, Siriks Sontae. Finally possessing a purpose, the group set out to sneak back into Terisef in pursuit of Siriks. The group successfully smuggled themselves into Terisef on a merchant caravan to discover that the army had fortified itself within a clear space in the city, but the space was surrounded by makeshift (though sturdy) walls. In order to ascertain which tent belong to Siriks, Darisse (poorly) impersonated a messenger with a message for Siriks and miraculously obtained the location of Siriks' tent from a guard. She was later escorted by force out of his tent. That night, Nalira was boosted onto one of the walls in plain sight of half the camp and raised quite the racket. After a hasty improvised escape (because planning is for losers), the group manages to escape apprehension and find it within their infinite stupidity to try to enter the camp again the same night. By some miracle, this attempt is successful. The group made its way in a manner that could almost be described as stealthy to the back of Siriks' tent, where Nalira attempted to quietly cut a hole in order to enter the tent. However, she managed to fall down in the process, making plenty enough noise to wake Pazé who then woke Siriks. In the resulting battle, the group managed to inflict a minor flesh wound upon Siriks, though Nalira very nearly died and the other participants were injured. The group escaped the soldiers who gave chase and took refuge in an inn, where they met Inan. Category:Hastclaw's Order Category:Non-Canon